trailer_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
101 Dalmatians (1996) Home Video Trailers
A transcript of the live action version of "101 Dalmatians" released on VHS on April 15th, 1997. Transcripts Trailer #1 (Coming Soon Version) (March 4 - 18, 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background and Great Oaks Logo with Puppy Bark Sound Effects) * (Random Clips from the 1961 Animated Film of the Same Name) * Narrator (Brian Cummings): Coming soon to video... * (Puppies Barking) * Narrator: Disney's newest family classic is heading your way. * (Time Lapse from Numbers 1 to 101 while changing scenes from the animated to this version) * (Title of the Movie Zooms Out and Stopping on the Screen) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Puppy Barks) * (Random Clips from the Movie with Thunderclap) * Narrator: Featuring the most outrageous villain of all... * (Boing!) * Narrator: Cruella De Vil. * Cruella De Vil: Catch those puppies! * (Pongo pushes the button) * Jasper and Horace: (falling through the trapdoor) AAH! * (Cut to Another Puppy Sliding on the Ice and then Cruella De Vil Laughing Manically) * Narrator: Glenn Close... * (A Raccoon Flips Jasper and Horace Off the Fence) * Narrator: In Disney's all-new... * (Crash!) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Two Raccoons Giggles While Clapping their Paws) * Narrator: Rated G. Coming to video in 1997. Trailer #2 (Coming to Video) (April 8, 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background and Great Oaks Logo with Puppy Bark Sound Effects) * (Random Clips from the 1961 Animated Film of the Same Name) * Narrator (Brian Cummings): Coming to video... * (Puppies Barking) * Narrator: Disney's newest family classic is heading your way. * (Time Lapse from Numbers 1 to 101 while changing scenes from the animated to this version) * (Title of the Movie Zooms Out and Stopping on the Screen) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Puppy Barks) * (Random Clips from the Movie with Thunderclap) * Narrator: Featuring the most outrageous villain of all... * (Boing!) * Narrator: Cruella De Vil. * Cruella De Vil: Catch those puppies! * (Pongo pushes the button) * Jasper and Horace Badun: (falling through the trapdoor) AAH! * (Cut to Another Puppy Sliding on the Ice and then Cruella De Vil Laughing Manically) * Narrator: Glenn Close... * (A Raccoon Flips Jasper and Horace Badun Off the Fence) * Narrator: In Disney's all-new... * (Crash!) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Two Raccoons Giggles While Clapping their Paws) * Narrator: Rated G. Coming to video April 15. Trailer #3 (April 15, 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background and Great Oaks Logo with Puppy Bark Sound Effects) * (Random Clips from the 1961 Animated Film of the Same Name) * Narrator (Brian Cummings): Now on video... * (Puppies Barking) * Narrator: Disney's newest family classic is finally here. * (Time Lapse from Numbers 1 to 101 while changing scenes from the animated to this version) * (Title of the Movie Zooms Out and Stopping on the Screen) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Puppy Barks) * (Random Clips from the Movie with Thunderclap) * Narrator: Featuring the most outrageous villain of all... * (Boing!) * Narrator: Cruella De Vil. * Cruella De Vil: Catch those puppies! * (Pongo pushes the button) * Jasper and Horace Badun: (falling through the trapdoor) AAH! * (Cut to Another Puppy Sliding on the Ice and then Cruella De Vil Laughing Manically) * Narrator: Glenn Close... * (A Raccoon Flips Jasper and Horace Badun Off the Fence) * Narrator: In Disney's all-new... * (Crash!) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Two Raccoons Giggles While Clapping their Paws) * Narrator: Rated G. Now available to own. Trailer #4 (July 8 - 29, 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Blue Background and Great Oaks Logo) * Narrator (Mark Elliot): Now available on video... * (Puppies Barking) * (Random Clips from the 1961 Animated Film of the Same Name) * Narrator: One of Disney's all-time animated favorites... * (The 100-Count Time Lapse Began Running as the scene changes from the animated version to this version) * Narrator: ...comes to life. * (The 100-Count Time Lapse Kepting Running Until Reaching the Final Number) * (Cut to the White Background with Dalmatian Spots Where the Movie's Title is Formed) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Pongo Barks) * Narrator: Featuring one-hundred and one of the furriest... * (A Ringing Alarm Clock Falls On Pongo) * Narrator: And funniest stars you've ever seen. * Priest: Amen. * Congregation: Amen! * (Cruella De Vil's Car Comes By the Building) * Narrator: Versus the meanest, nastiest and most outrages Disney Villain of all... * (Pongo and Perdita Whines) * Narrator: Cruella De Vil. * Cruella De Vil: Catch those PUPPIES! * (Dipstick Barks) * Jasper Badun: Whoop! * (Pongo and Perdita Barks) * Cruella De Vil: (mocking a dog's bark) Woof! Woof! (laughing maniacally) * Roger Dearly: LOOK OUUUUT! * (Pongo pushes the button) * Jasper and Horace Badun: (falling through the trapdoor) AAAAH! * Cruella De Vil: Poison them, drown them, bash them on the head. * (More Random Clips Including the Baduns' Fight) * Cruella De Vil: I don't care how you'd kill the little beasts! Just do it! And do it NOW! * Jasper Badun: (holding Dipstick while mocking a train engine whistle) Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep. * Cruella De Vil: TAKE IT!!! * (A Horse Neighs and Kicks the Door Open, Sending Cruella Sliding Down the Snow) * Cruella De Vil: AAAAAAH! * (Cruella De Vil Falls into the Barrel of Molasses) * (More Random Clips) * Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video presents Glenn Close in an all-new live-action motion picture event. * (Cruella De Vil Laughs) * (Dogs Barking) * Nanny: Oh! * (Jasper Badun Screams) * Roger Dearly: LOOK OUT! (Pongo Barks) * (Cruella De Vil Went Into Another Maniacal Laughter) * (Dissolve to a Scene where Pongo and Perdita are racing to rescue the puppies while Cruella's laughter continues) * (Cut to the Movie Title) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Now on Videocassette) Trailer #5 (August 5 - October 14, 1997) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background) * (Great Oaks Logo) * (Fade in to a scene at the church where Roger Dearly and Anita Campbell-Green are to wed) * Priest: l pronounce that they be man and wife. * (Pongo and Perdita are also getting married) * Priest: Amen. * Congregation: Amen! * Nanny: They're here! The puppies are here! * Narrator (Brian Cummings): Walt Disney Home Video presents... * (The 100-Count Time Speed Count from 1 to 100) * (Cut to the White Background with Dalmatian Spots Where the Movie's Title is Formed) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * Roger Dearly: You're a father, Pongo! * (Pongo Barks) * Narrator: They were totally irresistible... * Nanny: We must call this one Lucky. * (Lucky Barks) * Narrator: Unbelievably precious... * Roger Dearly: Dipstick. * Narrator: And a style of all their own. * Roger Dearly: Whizzer. * (Whizzer Whines) * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: Which is all Cruella De Vil ever wanted. * Cruella De Vil: I live for fur. I worship fur. Put them in the bag. I'll take them with me now. * Anita Dearly: The puppies are not for sale. * Cruella De Vil: TAKE IT!!! * Narrator: Now... * Cruella De Vil: Just wait! I'll get even! (Chuckles) * (Cut to Nanny opening her door to Horace and Jasper Badun) * Nanny: Oh, my goodness! * (The Baduns Breaks In) * Horace Badun: It's alright, ma'am. * Nanny: Oh! * Horace Badun: We're profession-- * (Nanny punches Horace Badun) * Horace Badun: Oh! * (Cut to Jasper Badun reaching for Dipstick) * Narrator: The battle is on. * (Dipstick bites Jasper Badun's hand, making him hit his head on the curtain pole) * Jasper Badun: OW! * (Puppies Barking) * Cruella De Vil: Catch those PUPPIES! * (A puppy slides on ice) * Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video presents... * (Sheep baas) * (Raccoons takes over the Baduns' truck) * Jasper Badun: Hey! * (Raccoon chirps) * Jasper Badun: Get out of my truck! * Narrator: 101 ways... * (Pongo pushes the button) * Jasper and Horace Badun: (falling through the trapdoor) AAAAH! * (A Horse Neighs and Kicks the Door Open, Sending Cruella Sliding Down the Snow) * Narrator: To make your entire family drop in. * Cruella De Vil: AAAAAAH! * (Cruella De Vil Falls into the Barrel of Molasses) * (Pongo and Perdita Barks) * Cruella De Vil: (mocking a dog's bark) Woof! Woof! (laughing maniacally) * Narrator: Glenn Close. * Jasper Badun: Good evening, ma'am. * (Cruella De Vil punches Jasper Badun) * Jasper Badun: Oh! * (Roger Dearly crashes into a bench on his bike) * (Cruella De Vil Goes Into Another Maniacal Laughter) * (Dogs Barking) * Jasper Badun: Extend me. * (A Raccoon Flips Jasper and Horace Off the Fence with Electricity Exploding) * (Jasper and Horace Badun screams) * (Crash!) * Narrator: 101 Dalmatians. * (Two Raccoons Giggle While Clapping their Paws) * Narrator: On sale now. Category:Disney Trailers Category:1997 Trailers Category:1997 VHS Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Brian Cummings Category:Trailers narrated by Mark Elliot